Dance Like a Man
by Downfall-of-Paris108
Summary: Everyone knows that Moose is an amazing dancer, but can he teach?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, and I've developed serious respect for those who write and post stories. Also as a new author to this site, I'm still trying to figure out all of the formatting, so hopefully it'll work eventually. **

**As of right now, this is a 2 shot in my mind ... we'll see. Whatever it becomes, I promise I'll finish it, but I can't promise speed. Sorry.  
**

**Disclaimer: Everything that is recognizable in this story does not belong to me. I'm just a dancer.**

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, ok?" Moose called as the crew descended the steps in front of MSA.

"Sounds like a plan," Cable replied, "corner of 55th and Park."

"Do you want me to order for you?" Andie asked, pulling her hat on tighter as a chilly wind gusted past. Moose thought for a second.

"Sure. Pepperoni is fine. And thanks. I promise I'll be there in like, a half hour."

"See you then." Andie ran to catch up to the group mumbling something about practice making her hungry.

Moose laughed to himself as he headed back inside. All he had to do was grab his bag and change, then he was off for a night of fun.

It was routine. Crew practice after school on Friday, followed by pizza and a movie.

Tonight the girls had picked _The Princess Bride_. It would be interesting, that's for sure.

Moose knew that after complaining for a while about the movie being a chick flick, Monster, Cable, and Hair would re-create the fight scenes

while Smiles laughed along and he and Chase threw popcorn and made sound effects.

They always had so much fun when they hung out together.

"Wait a sec," Moose thought, "I didn't see Chase leave with the others. Where'd he go?" Moose was busy wondering where his friend had

disappeared to when he reached Studio A and heard someone grumbling.

"Hey, man. You ok?" Moose asked when he saw Chase slumped against the mirror.

Chase looked up. "I can't get that new combination we worked on today. It's driving me crazy!"

"You! Having trouble?" Moose teased as Chase glared at him. "Ok, fine." Moose held his hands up in surrender. "Do you want help?"

"I don't think you could help." Moose looked up quickly. "Wait, no." Chase corrected himself, "I'm just having trouble getting my timing right for

the partnering. I didn't want to ask Andie to stay behind, but I can't do it by myself."

"That's all?" asked Moose with a grin, "Then I _can_ help."

Chase looked confused.

"I know both halves of the combo. "Moose explained. Chase began to laugh.

"What?" said Moose. "You never know when it could come in handy."

Chase opened his mouth, and Moose heard something that sounded vaguely like "dance … girl." before he shut it again and snorted.

"Fine, then," Moose huffed, "I'll dance my knowledgeable butt all the way to some delicious pizza while you smash the mirror in with your head."

He turned and walked to the door, grabbing his bag on the way.

"Wait," Chase called, "Wait. I'm sorry. Please help me?" He did his best imitation of Andie's puppy dog face.

"You're pathetic, man." Moose said as he turned back toward Chase. "You know that only works if you're a girl."

Chase laughed and threw his hat at Moose who caught it and plopped It onto his head before dropping his bag and shimming his way across the room.

Moose smiled deviously to himself. This could be some serious fun.

**Please Review! I'm really trying to improve the creative side of my writing, and any comments, nice or otherwise, will help. Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Anything you recognize, I do not own. I just have a thing for Moose :). \**

**

* * *

  
**

"Which part are you having trouble with?" asked Moose.

"Right after we do the ticking and change formation for the partner stuff. I mean," Chase added hastily, "I

_know_ what it is."

"Course you do"

"It's just that … my feet won't do what I want 'em to." Chase had a pained expression on his face as

though he was having trouble admitting his failure, at least in his mind.

Moose laughed to himself. He knew that Chase was a decent guy--one of his bet friends, helpful, and

talented as hell--but seeing him struggle made him seem, in a way, more human.

"Dude, everyone needs help sometimes. Its normal. You're normal … sort of." Moose smirked.

"Just teach me the steps Roberta." Said Chase with an equally wide smirk.

Moose positioned himself in Andie's spot after shoving Chase playfully. With one of Chase's hands on

Moose's shoulder and the other on his waist, they began to move through the choreography, Moose

occasionally repositioning Chase's foot or explaining a step. There was a lift at the end of the section, but

the skipped over it, though Chase argued that he could easily pick Moose up. Chase was right; he knew

all of the steps by themselves. His problem was putting them together. The two boys worked without

paying any attention to the clock ticking in the corner. Moose wiped the sweat off of his forehead. For a

30 second section, this was taking a while. The pile of clothing in the corner grew as it gained first

sweatshirts, then t-shirts.

"OK man, I think you've got it!" said Moose cheerfully.

"I hope so. I can't mess this up any more. I have a reputation to uphold." Chase stuck is chest out and his

nose in the air.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Moose replied as he rolled his eyes.

"One question though."

"Shoot"

"How on earth did you learn both parts?"

"Oh," said Moose with a smile, "that's easy. I'm just amazing. Now get ready, young grasshopper. Let's

see what you've got."

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night_" Chase mimicked.

Moose pressed play on the sound system, and the music blared through the studio. They started with the

ticking, mirroring each other for 16 counts then changing formation so that Moose was in front of Chase.

Chase manipulated points on Moose's body while Moose caved until he was on the wood floor, one

leg stretched and the other bent under him. Chase slid around him and did the choreography he had

mastered. Then Moose glided forward and danced the girl's part, complete with hips and some booty

shaking. They came together for the final bars, then as Moose backed up Chase saw a look of

determination on his friend's face. He barely had enough time to plant his feet before the smaller boy

launched himself at Chase.

The only coherent thought Chase could form was, "He _is_ light." before Moose had slid down his body,

and wrapped his legs around Chase's waist. He leaned back and placed his hands on the ground, executing

a back walkover and finishing the song chest to chest with a very shocked looking Chase, his hands

around the taller boy's neck, true to Andie's choreography.

The echo of the base faded from the studio was Chase stared wide-eyed at his friend.

Moose turned away and quickly pulled on his shirt and sweats. When he turned, Chase saw that he was

smirking. Through his daze, Chase heard Moose call something before darting out the door.

"See you tonight grasshopper, I hear some pepperoni pizza calling my name."

* * *

**Please Review. I never though they were that important until I had a story of my very own. Believe me, it means the world! Thanks. :)**


End file.
